


Love The Shield

by Emyrldlady



Category: Captain America (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Captain Jack flirts with Captain America and Peggy intervenes. </p>
<p>I threw out requests for prompts to get me writing again and Hab318princess on LJ gave me this one.</p>
<p>"Captain Jack and Captain America in WWII (I mean, they were both around then and Jack has an American accent).."</p>
<p>I was too impatient to wait for a beta so all errors are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The Shield

"Captain Jack Harkness, and you are? Well, besides gorgeous."

Steve looked up from the map laid out on the war room table a scowl forming on his face as he stood up, unconsciously trying to intimidate the stranger with his height. "Her name is Agent Carter."

Jack looked past Steve to where Peggy Carter stood conversing with one of the communications operators. "Well, she is gorgeous, but not who I was referring to." Jack eyed Steve up and down once again, his leer leaving no doubt this time. 

Steve looked at Harkness with a slight blush rising on his cheek, finally grasping the outstretched hand. "Steve Rogers. What's an American doing wearing an RAF coat?"

"I was living in Wales, I knew how to fly and the US was taking too long to stand up to the bully. So I joined. Besides, the blue is a much better color on me, don't you think?" Jack held open his coat and did a pirouette and batted his eyes.

Steve stammered, "Uh, I.. um.." he'd gotten used to the girls in the USO tour flirting with the new him, but he'd never had a guy be so blatant. He was an art student, he was used to pansies, heck before the serum they thought he was one of them. They never called him puny, they called him delicate. But he'd never met one who was so... well so... manly. Strong jawed, broad shoulders, Jack Harkness was every girl's dream. And there was that cologne, it was sending Steve a little off kilter.

"A better question is why is such a handsome guy hiding behind a mask?" Jack's eyes hooded, "Love the shield by the way." Jack knew he was blatantly flirting with the war's symbol of America and he could get pounded pretty hard for it, but thanks to his contacts he'd seen Erskine's work and he had to learn more. This kind of genetic manipulation was centuries ahead of its time and he needed some answers. "Why don't we go somewhere less crowded and," Jack wet his lips seductively, "maybe you can show me your etchings?"

"Stand down Harkness." a feminine hand was placed on Steve's forearm possessively.

"Ahh, Peg O' My Heart, a pleasure to see you again. Jack purred, eyeing her hand on Steve's arm.

"You're charms don't work on me Jack, remember? So don't even bother. Why are you here?" Peggy asked.

"I'm interested in your boy here."

"That much is obvious. You can't have him."

"He's a big boy," Jack's eyes flitted to Steve's impressive chest. "let him make up his own mind."

"No."

"Uh, I'm getting the impression this isn't really about what it seems to be about." Steve was catching the underlying current.

"It's not." Peggy said. "Jack here wants to turn you into a lab rat. Isn't that right Captain?"

"Lab rat is such a harsh term. We just want to check him over for a few things. Trust me Rogers, I'll make it good for you." Jack said with a wink.

"Bugger off Jack." Peggy was nearly growling in her mother bear voice.

Jack gasped, "Margaret Carter! Such language. I'm proud of you."

Steve finally realizing that this was about the serum intervened. "I'm sure you think that what you want to do is right, but it's not. I'm not going with you and well as much as you're well built, I don't think you've got my same recuperative abilities, you won't fare as well."

Jack laughed, "You'd be surprised at how well I come back."

Peggy leaned in to Jack, more menacing than an angry Super Soldier, "Look Jack, I'm sure by now you and your 'above the government' friends have already gotten your sweaty palms on all the data we have on what's left of Erskine's serum. We can't recreate it and we need Steve. He's going to tip the balance of the war, you know it and I know it and so does Schmidt. So unless you're here to help, get out before I shoot you."

"You have before, yet I keep coming back." Jack said.

Peggy reached for her sidearm as Steve's eyes widened.

Grinning, Jack looked from Peggy to Steve, and that's who she thought he was Steve, not Captain America, she'd protect him. He nodded and turned to leave. "One more thing, when this is all over, how about we three get together and...." Jack waggled his eyebrows.

"Get out Jack."

Jack grinned and with a swish of his coat was gone.

Steve exhaled... "Did he just... us...um, all three, at the same time?" his voice squeaked slightly.

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Bloody Torchwood."


End file.
